BeyBlade: The New Girl A Love Story
by Sukiyomi
Summary: Well this is my first fan.fic about Beyblade, so tell me what you all think. Advice, comments are good. Thanks everyone I hope you all like it
1. Chapter 1

Ello there, this is my first-ever BeyBlade fan-fic. ever! So please be nice.

Hm..advice would be good, and comments too.

Please tell me how you all like it .

Tootles for now ( :

-Suki

Tyson pumped his fist in the air, cheering. "All right Dragoon, keep it going!" Tyson was your average thirteen year old, he loved BeyBlading, hanging out with his friends, and... stuffing his face with food. Normally ecstatic, he can be arrogant, rude and selfish when provoked, but usually, he's just... Tyson.

All in all, he's always loyal to this friends, and never backs down from a challenge.

Ray shook his head, "I don't think so Tyson, you're not winning this match!" Ray was Chinese, with cool spiky, jet black hair, and an equally cool outfit to match.

Strong and brave, Ray's your man when you feel like giving up. He'll give you the boost to keep going, no matter how difficult your situation might be.

Max sat next to Kenny A.K.A The Chief, "So, how's it going?" Kenny bit his lower lip, and then smiled, "So far, so good! Ray and Tyson are doing a great job at controlling Dragoon and DrigerV2." Max's eyes lightened, "Hey that's great to hear!" Max was the American, always cheerful and always willing to lend a helping hand; whenever you felt down, get a hug from Max, and you'll never feel sad again. Kai walked in, arms crossed, eyes hard and cold. Kai was Russian, he was the strong, silent, mysterious boy.

He never smiled, never laughed. He smirked, but that was about the closest anyones ever gotten to seeing even part of a smile on his handsome face.

Kenny turned to Kai, "How's your training coming along?" Kai grunted something, but that was as good an answer as any.

Tyson grabbed Dragoon and plopped next to Kenny and Max, "Hey, I heard your Mom saying something about some new girl?" Max grinned, "Yeah, she's from America too! Ya know the new coach for The Blitz. Boys? That's his daughter, she's suppose to be REALLY good!"

"Is she really _that_ good?", Ray murmured.

Max shrugged, "Yeah, according to Mom."

Scoffing, Tyson shook his head, "Watch her be like, the worst Beyblader ever." He laughed. Kai frowned and walked away, annoyed.

A coy smiled played on Tyson's lips. "I wonder if she's pretty? I get a new fan!" Max laughed, "Your insane Tyson." "Whoa!" Kenny grabbed his laptop screen, adjusting his glasses. "That was fast, and this year's competition starts tomorrow..." Ray, Max and Tyson all shifted their attention towards The Chief, with Kai listening close by. "The new girl just got here, she's on her way to her new house with Kai's new coach! It says here when all the guys meet up for the BeyBlade Meeting with Mr. Dickinson tomorrow morning, she'll be there with her Dad. So, every single guy will meet her, and the Blitz. Boys will get their new coach tomorrow morning."

Tyson scratched his head, and then looked up. Hilary was standing behind me, looking down. "What are you guys babbling about?" Her short brown hair was loose, and she was wearing the usual, a tank top, with a sports jacket, and jean shorts. Tyson yawned, "Sorry only important people are allowed to know..." Daichi popped up behind Hilary, glaring at Tyson. "So does that mean me too?"

Ray shook his head, and quickly filled Hilary and Daichi in on the "New Girl."

Grinning, Tyson boasted, "Too bad you can't control your bit beast, like SOME of us! Poor, little Daichi!"

"Tyson you jerk! That's why no one likes you!"

Daichi climbed on Tyson's back, pulling his cheeks and ears.

Running around the backyard, Tyson demanded for Daichi to get off his back, but as usually, Daichi refused.

" TAKE IT BACK TYSON!"

"HANDS OFF DAICHI!"

Max, Ray, Kenny, Kai, and Hilary sighed. What a day... And now, there's a new girl? Exciting...


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa Chapter Two ( :

Exciting isn't it?

Hope you guys liked chapter one as much as I enjoyed typing it

Comments; Advice are always welcome.

Xoxo,

-Suki

RIINGGG! Tyson's alarm clock rang in his ears, "Noo...Not now..." Daichi grabbed a pillow, throwing it on Tysons face. "We're gonna be late! We've got to go meet the new girl, and everyone's waiting for us at the Arena!" Daichi looked panic. His green-blue eyes were wide, and his spiked up red hair, was sticking in thirty different directions.

Groggily, Tyson rubbed his eyes, "Wha? New girl?"

Daichi grabbed his shirt, "HURRY UP!"

Suddenly, Tyson remembered that Kenny was saying a new girl came last night! Tyson hopped out of bed, quickly stripping out of his pajamas.

"WELL I DON'T WANNA SEE THAT!" Daichi screeched.

"SO GET OUT!" Tyson snapped back. Irritated, he got dressed quickly, and without even thinking of breakfast, fled out the door, with Daichi at his heels.

Tyson moaned, "It's your fault if we're late, you know that? Ya shoulda woken me up sooner!" Daichi frowned, running beside Tyson, "You should have set your alarm earlier Princess!"

"You should have gone to be earlier Daichi," Tyson gritted his teeth. Daichi stuck out his tongue, "You should grow more brains, but apparetly it's not gonna happen, is it?"

"You really piss me off, you know that?" Tyson spat.

Daichi grinned, "A job well done."

Kenny nervously checked his watch, "They're gonna be late Max!" Max nodded, "I know...What's taking them so long?" Mr. Dickinson smiled, while he pointed his finger to the boys. Tala, Rick, Lee, Brooklyn, Dunga, Claude, Bryan, Miguel, Joseph and so on, all awaited the arrival of The New Girl, and Kai's new coach.

The boys said nothing, but they couldn't help and stare. They're coach was huge. About 300 lbs. all hard-core muscle, and short buzzed, blonde hair; he wasn't going to go easy on the Kai's team.

His bright blue eyes peirced into the boys sending shivers down spine. Kai was the only one who seemed un-nerved by this mans actions.

Then, she arrived and so did Tyson and Daichi, stomaches growling, they barged open the door, exhausted. Kenny's jaw dropped open, "Tyson!" he hissed.

Tyson looked up, and then, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. The girl was wearing a gothic/punk mini dress. Black, pink and white. She had short black boots on, and she had a golden tan all over. Long, spiraling caramel curls hugged her body, and her milk chocolate eyes were netural. No sign of emotion in them, but that didn't make her any less beautiful. She was, in fact, the most gorgeous girl Tyson had ever seen, and he could not take his eyes off her.

"...And this, Coach Mitchell; Ashlee, is Tyson! Last year's champion!" Mr. Dickinson nodded proudly. Tala coughed, trying to supress his laughter. Kai smirked, shaking his head. Hilary walked over, smacking Tyson's head. "Say hello!" She smiled politely at Ashlee, "Hi I'm Hilary, nice to meet you." Wow, Hilary thought quickly eyeing Ashlee up and down; this girl's a freaking model!

Tyson suddenly felt humiliated, he must of looked disgusting. No shower, no brush your hair; he hadn't eaten, so his stomach wouldn't shut up worth crap.

The girl known as Ashlee, folded her arms, frowning. What it is up with his staring? It's beginning to get annoying. Tyson cleared his throat, "Err...I'm Tyson, nice to meet ya, I um... Was the uhh...errr...The..Um..." Jesus! Her freaking eyes are like, boring into my head! And she's so pretty, how can I concentrate on words when she's so... close to me? Tyson swallowed hard.

Suddenly, Hiro appeared, "That's Tyson, my younger brother. And I'm Hiro, pleased to meet the both of you." Hiro shook Coach Mitchell's hand. Mitchell smiled,

"Thank you for such a warm welcome, it's also very nice to meet you and your team. Your younger brother looks alot like you."

Beaming, Hiro nodded, "Yes, thank you. And you must be Ashlee; Mr. Dickenson's told me quite a bit about you, it's an honor to finally get to see you in person..." He paused, smiling. Whoa, what a beauty!

"And might I add, Coach Mitchell," Hiros eyes never left Ashlee's, "You have a very beautiful daughter."

Coach Mitchell smiled a thank you, and squeezed Ashlee's shoulder, whispering something into her ear. "Behave yourself please, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Ashlee scoffed, turning to face the windows that were letting the sun shine through. Mr. Dickinson and Coach Mitchell walked into another room, talking about Beyblades, The Army, which is what Mitchell does; he's a Colonel Sargent, and about politics.

Left alone with a bunch of perverted snotty teenage boys, how thrilling, Ashlee thought. She frowned as she eyed each one, looking them up and down. Neither of them met her gaze, they simply looked down at the ground. Daichi turned bright red, and stared at ceiling. She's staring at me, holy crap! What do I do?!

Finally, Kai spoke, "What's your name?" Everyone stared, amazed Kai even spoke this newcomer.

Ashlee said nothing, her eyes now a dark brown, almost black. Tyson studied her, Ashlee's eyes changed color? What is she like, a walking mood ring? Tyson suddenly became irritated with this girl.

When Ashlee spoke, her voice was loud and clear; intimidating and cold, "Don't you have manners? It's common courtesy to give your name before asking for someone else's."

Kai raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised by Ashlee's remark, "Kai is my name, and you would be?"

"Ashlee." she frowned.

"OK then, _Ashleeeeee_," Daichi stretched out her name, saying it with annoyance. "How old are ya?" he challenged.

Not even the least bit fazed by Daichi's attitude, she scoffed and muttered, "I'm not obliged to answer..."

Now, everyone was surprised. Even Hiro glared at little. Who was this girl? And who did she think she was? Tyson opened his mouth to say something, but one quick, cold glare from Ashlee, and he felt as though every nerve in his body froze, and his heart stopped beating all together.

Tyson balled his hands into tight fists, his nails digging deep into his clammy palms. Am I...Shaking? Why do I feel as though my hearts stopped beating? Is it...Love?

Shaking his head, Tyson stared at Ashlee, her eyes drilling holes in his brain. I'm...I'm afraid of her. But, how? How can I be afraid of this girl? What is going on?


	3. Chapter 3

Omg, guys sorry this is so late!

Soccers starting soon, and schools been crazyyy here!

I promise to put more chapters up though, dont worry =) 3

Much love,

Suki~

Irritated, Tyson cussed silently under his breathe. Who is this girl? He thought.

Tyson shut his eyes for a moment. He felt dizzy from the girls sudden glare.

"You got a problem with me?"

Tysons' eyes shot open, and his jaw dropped down. Ashlee was standing in front of him, her faces inches from his. "Wha...what?"

Her eyes had changed color again. They were a light caramal color; almost honey colored. "I asked you if you had a problem with me."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Ashlee don't you think if he had a problem, he'd tell you?"

Ashlee moved away from Tyson and frowned, "Don't you think this conversation is none of your buissness?"

"Problem? No, no problem. You just, um...."

Ashlee turned her attention back to Tyson, "I just what?"

Daichi ran in front of Tyson, "You just have an attitude issue!"

What a brat! Ashlee felt her vein twitch. "You'd have an attitude too, if the people you cared about were half away across the freaking planet!"

Daichi laughed, "That's your own fault!"

"Stupid kid, how could something like that possibly be my fault? How dumb are you?!"

"The only dumb anything is you!"

Ashlee could feel her face turn red with anger, but she tried her best to control herself, "Bite me," she growled.

She turned around and began to walk away, but Hiro grabbed her shoulder.

"Hey, relax. Daichi, that was way outta hand, apologize!"

"What?!" Daichi screeched.

"Im sorry Ashlee....But why don't you apologize too?"

Ashlee eyed Hiro curiously, and nodded once. "Anything to get me outta this hell..." she muttered.

"What did you say?" Tyson could feel the irritation in his voice.

Smiling politely, Ashlee shook her head, "I was only saying how I should go apologize to Daichi. I mean, what kind of mature, young woman would I be, if I can't even apologize for such a small matter?"

Tyson looked confused now, his face no longer angry. Great, just butter up to them. This'll be easy, Ashlee thought, while grinning at Daichi.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you, I hope this doesn't ruin any chance of friendship we might have had before my rude outburst."

Ashlee smiled at the other boys, who seemed lost and confused as well. Kai didn't though, but he seemed intrested. This girls behavior...It's so strange, he thought, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Please excuse me Hiro, I'll be right back." She flashed a dimpled smile, revealing perfect white, straight teeth. A dazzling smile, indeed.

Ashlee scoffed and shook her head.

"Hey, where are you going?" Tyson called.

She eyed him and muttered, "The bathroom. Is that ok with you?"

Tyson blushed and said nothing.

Tyson watched her disappear, and he frowned. "Hiro, shes such a brat! Why is she even here if she doesn't wanna be?"

"Maybe she has no choice Tyson," Ray suggested.

Daichi yawned and shrugged, "Well, she's gonna be on our team haha. We're stuck with her?"

Tyson sighed, "Yeah, just our luck."

Eyes wide, Daichi stared, "Wha?! I was only kidding! You're being serious!"

Max laughed, "She seems nice, but I think she's wearing a mask. Let's see if we can break through it!"

Hiro suddenly smiled, "I have an idea guys! But it's just between us ok?"

The guys turned their heads to Hiro curiously, "Let's hear it." Claude grinned.

"Let's all be really nice to Ashlee, and whoever gets HER to fall in love with one of YOU, gets a whole week off from practice!"

The boys eyes lit up, practice was strict and insane, a week off would be great for them.

Max bit his lip, "Is'nt that a little mean?"

Tala laughed, "We're getting her to fall in love with us, how can that be mean? Besides, love is a good thing right?" Nodding slowly, Max shrugged, "Ok I guess."

Hiro smiled, "Only one condition guys."

Kai stared intently, "Lets hear it."

"None of you can fall in love with her. If you do, the deals over, and I'll make sure you all get extra practice!"

Tyson pumped a fist in the air, "Bring it on! I can take that. I already can't stand her, so how hard can it be?"

Little did Tyson know, it was going to be one of the toughest challenges of his life.

Back in the bathroom, Ashlee splashed cold water on her face. "Stupid boys..." She muttered, annoyed.

She dried her hands and walked back into the room where the guys were.

"Hey Ashlee, Tyson has something to tell you!" said Hiro.

Ashlee flipped her hair impatiently, "What do you want now?"

Tyson walked slowly up to Ashlee, his eyes, curious.

"Um, what are you doing Saturday?"

Ashlee stared at him as though he had two heads. Did he just ask me out? Ashlee laughed bitterly. "Why?"

"Uh, I thought maybe we could get together, and maybe have some lunch?"

Ashlee grabbed Tysons baseball cap, spun it around, and yanked it down over his eyes.

"Let's get something straight here _Tyson_." she spat out his name, "I'm not going anywhere with you, anytime, at all, and if this is some kind of stupid game, and you're screwing around with my feelings, I'm gonna screw around with your head, and break every bone in your little body. Do you understand that?"

Tyson felt his face turn red, and his stomache churned with something he wasn't quite sure of.

"Uh,,,"

"Yes or no?" Ashlee hissed acidly.

"Yeah...." Tyson practically whispered.

"Good."

With that Ashlee walked out of the room, and slammed the door, once again retreating into the bathroom, where no one could bother her.

Tyson peeked from underneath his cap, glaring, shaking, his hands in tight fists.

"You ok?" Cheif asked.

"Don't worry, I won't be falling for her, I dont even _like_ her!" Tyson muttered through clenched teeth.

"Stupid girl!" Tyson shouted.

"Iggnorant boy!" Ashlee shouted back, though she wasn't sure if he heard.

Hiro crossed his arm. Having her on the team, is going to be a challenge, he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

For the next couple of days, Tyson could hardly see straight. Ashlee was making him so angry, he wanted to hurt her.

Very badly.

Of course, he would never do such a thing; Tyson knew hitting girls was just... Disgusting.

He was not one of those guys, yet seeing her smirk, roll her eyes, and snap at everyone, as though she knew exactly what she was doing, infuriated Tyson to no end.

Once when Max tried to help Ashlee, because she obviously didn't understand what to do,

she turned around, her eyes black with disgust and muttered, "Do I look like Tyson?"

Max stammered, "I..I just thought you looked sort of confused and lost..."

Which Ashlee replied, "Let me repeat that: Do I look like Tyson?"

Ray and Kenny had to hold Tyson back.

Finally, Tyson exploded one afternoon, when everyone was training, and putting in some extra practice.

Ashlee had said something to Hilary, who looked as though she were ready to burst into tears.

When Ashlee turned to walk away, Tyson stormed up to her, and grabbed her arm. "Who do you think you're talking to?!"

His voice boomed, and since most of the coaches were on their lunch break, everyone stopped to stare.

Mariah cocked her head to one side, "Ray, what's going on?"

"Apparently whatever Ashlee said to Hilary upset her, so Tyson had enough of her crap, I guess," He sighed.

Mariah crossed her arms, glaring at Tyson, "Ashlee is way sweet. You guys are just mean to her."

Ray eyes practically bulged out of his head, "NICE? She's the meanest girl I've ever met!"

"Only to Tyson is she like that, because Tyson is always trying to mess around with her head!"

Ray thought about this for a moment, "So without Tyson around, even for a little bit, she changes?"

Mariah sighed and shook her head, as if the answer so plainly obvious. "Yes Ray, that's it."

Tyson was fuming, I don't care if she's depressed or not, I'm sick and tired of her!

Ashlee's glare was menacing, and Tyson almost gasped in shock. Never had he seen a girl look at him that way, a way as though, she could see right into this soul. As though Ashlee could see into his very inner core.

Tyson swallowed loudly, and said, "What did you say to Hilary? She's upset!"

Ashlee said nothing, just glared. Her eyes, black as night, bore a hole into Tysons skull. He could not take his eyes off her.

"Would you mind getting your hand off my arm?"

Tyson studied her, "I..um..."

"Before you BREAK IT?!" Her voice which was suddenly low and controlled, was now high and full of impatience.

Tyson flinched and let go, revealing a bruise that was beginning to form on Ashlee s arm. Tala scoffed, "Nice job Tyson!"

Ashlee clenched and unclenched her jaw, Don't freak out Ashlee, just remember what Dad said, she thought.

I have to behave, breathe Ash.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

Breathe....

"Sorry. I ..." Tyson stuttered.

"Tyson! We were talking about something private and I got upset because of something she said, not because she hurt my feelings you dummy!" Hilary frowned.

"What is your problem? No wonder she doesn't like you!" She snapped.

Tyson was red with humiliation, and he could not look at Ashlee.

Kai was beside her now, holding her arm out. Ashlee eyed him curiously, her eyes now a light, sweet, milk chocolate brown. Kai rubbed his fingers over the dark purple marks on her arm.

Ashlee felt her heart beat faster. Her chest get tighter. She felt as though she could not breathe, and it seemed to grasp her heart.

Breathe again Ash, breathe again!

But her body would not. She couldn't, despite her efforts, make her self inhale some oxygen.

Her brain seemed to be screaming, "AIR, AIR!"

Yet Ashlee ignored the ringing in her ears; shrugged off the dizziness she was beginning to feel.

Kai looked up, his dark, steel grey eyes like jagged arrow heads piercing her heart. Ashlee bit her tongue so hard, she could taste the bitterness of blood.

Kai lips parted, his beautiful, pale lips, and muttered, "Are you ok?"

His voice deep, rich, commanding, yet Ashlee found it sexy, and inviting.

She struggled to comprehend what he had just asked; struggled to understand the words spoken, so she too, could say something. Anything.

JESUS, SAY SOMETHING ASHLEE! He's going to think you're a complete idiot! Ashlee s' brain screeched in frustration.

His eyes. Those lips. His scent, everything about him. Ashlee shut her eyes tightly for a moment, praying she wouldn't pass out in front of this God.

"So… Beautiful."

WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! DID I JUST SAY HE'S BEAUTIFUL?! WHAT THE FRICK IS WRONG WITH ME?! AHHH! As though a time bomb exploded, Ashlee came to her senses once more.

Without realizing, she yanked her arm free, and moved back a few steps, her legs buckling underneath her.

Hilary ran to Ashlee, pulling her towards a seat. "Ash, are you ok? You look so pale!"

Ashlee swallowed hard, and shut her eyes tightly.

"Fine. I'm fine, I just got dizzy."

Kai looked puzzled, but he moved towards Ashlee, "What did you say to me?"

"Yeah, what did you say to him Ashlee?" Tyson sneered, "I don't think we heard you!"

Ashlee got up so quickly, Hilary wondered if she had even been sitting at all.

"You got a problem with me? What's your deal Tyson?"

"What'd you say to Kai?"

"I didn't say anything to him! Even if I did, I don't see how that's any of **your** business!"

"Tyson."

Kai's lips were set into a thin line, and he frowned, clearly irritated.

"In case you've forgotten, Ashlee was speaking with me, not you. It's rude to introduce yourself to conversations you have no part in. Don't do it again."

Tyson stared at Ashlee, and then looked at Kai, biting his tongue.

"Well, you need to tell her—"

"Do. Not. Make me tell you once more."

Tyson whirled around, and stormed off into another room. Everyone else was told to leave, because Claude s' coach had come back. The only people left were Max, Ray, Kai and Tyson, who was off sulking in the other room.

Hilary pecked Ashlee s' cheek, and smiled, "See you later Ash!" She skipped off out of the room, to go home.

Ashlee felt awkward, and wrapped her arms around her.

For some reason, she felt guilty, and muttered silently, "I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble."

Ray and Max looked shocked. They studied this girl, who always acted big and tough, but at the moment, she seemed very innocent, and very, very little.

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble?"

Ashlee touched the part of her arm Kai's fingers lightly brushed; she shivered slightly.

His voice lingered in her mind, and she shut her eyes, as if to keep it there forever.

"Yes. Tyson hates me. But I can't blame him, I've been a real bitch."

Max sat down next to her, "I think we should all start over. And don't mind Tyson, he's not used to anyone talking to him that way except Kai. Don't take it personally."

He smiled, and Ashlee continued to stare at the ground. Her eyes, they're not so dark anymore, Max thought, his hand still extended toward the girls beautiful face.

A hand appeared in front of Ashlee s' eyes, and Max declared happily, "I'm Max, and it's nice to meet you Ashlee!"

Ray shook his head, and chuckled, "I'm Ray, nice to meet you Ash."

Ashlee eyed each one, and then Kai, spoke.

"Kai. Pleasure to meet you," he murmured silently.

Max, Ray, and Kai all looked a bit surprised, when Ashlee's face broke into a huge smile, and her eyes sparkled. They were such a light, brown, they could have passed for a sweet honey.

Ashlee stood up, and shook all three of the boys hands. "The pleasure is all mine," She smiled politely, "I suppose we did get off on the wrong foot."

Ashlee pointed to herself, "My name is Ashlee Higarashi."

Ray grinned, and Max laughed. "Wow, you're not mean at all!"

"Oh gee thanks," She smiled. "No, I just… There's just some problems now. It was wrong of me to take it out on you guys."

Max sighed, she's so pretty. "Nah, we understand. Don't we guys?"

Ray nodded, "Sure do. Glad to have you here in Japan."

Ashlee beamed, "Glad to be here!"

Tyson started through the window of the door, his blood boiling, his skin on fire, itching to hit something.

What is going on?! Are they being_ NICE_ to her?? You've got me kidding me!

Tyson was not going to let that girl pull his friends into her evil clutches. He was going to make her leave, no matter what the cost.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoa.

Hey there everyone, yeah so here's chapter 5

Do tell me what you think& advice;;comments.

Thanks a millionx3

-Suki

Ashlee sighed, and rolled over in bed. Her long, caramel colored hair was draped over her face like a blanket. She pushed her bangs out of her eyes, and curled into a ball.

Today I'm going to hang out with Max, Ray, and Kai.

Kai….

A smile played on Ashlee lips, and she could feel her face turn red.

He is so cute, but I cant let him know I'm interested. Even though I called him beautiful, which ya know, probably lets the kid know I think he's a Greek God, but whatever.

Ashlee cell phone rang, and she frowned when it read TYSON.

"The hell does he want? Too bad I'm not answering…"

Stretching, she got up and took a quick shower and got dressed. She wore a dark grey mini dress with black zebra stripes. She didn't bother putting her hair up in a ponytail or at least putting back her bangs with a cute clip. She felt lazy today, and just left it down, flowing elegantly behind her.

Ashlee skipped downstairs, expecting to see her father. Sighing with annoyance, she picked up the note he had left on the kitchen counter. "He left for work early. How nice, thanks a bunch Dad."

She quickly dialed Rays number, and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey."

"Hey, um what time am I meeting you guys?"

Ray yelled something to Max, who answered back.

"Um… whatever you want. Just txt me and let me know ok?"

Ashlee smiled, he's so relaxed.

"Sure thing. See you in a few."

"Oh Ash, Tyson's coming too."

Ashlee suppressed a groan, "How nice. I can hardly wait to see him."

Ray laughed, "Well, it should be an interesting afternoon."

"Indeed," Ashlee murmured.

After she hung up, she skipped breakfast, too excited at the though of seeing to Kai to care for food, which was rare for her, and ran out the front door.

"Ok, so I keep going down this block, and then make a right…" Ashlee shook her head. How was she going to find where to meet Ray and the others?

She could feel herself getting frustrated and she pouted, "Stupid Japan! Why doesn't everything have to be in freaking symbols? They don't even make any sense!" Ashlee ran her fingers through her hair and kicked a pole, feeling childish, but not caring what anyone thought.

Several people had stopped and stared. And two middle aged men smiled and one man rubbed his hands together excitedly.

Ashlee glared daggers, and frowned, "The hells he looking…"

He nudged his friend, who laughed, and walked over. He muttered something happily in Japanese and grabbed Ashlees' ass.

Ashlee could feel every nerve in her body boil. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MOTHER EFFING ASS IS DOING?!"

Before the man could even react, Ashlees fist was crushing his nose into his face, a loud crunch echoing in the suddenly silent street, blood splattering on the sidewalk. The man groaned in pain, clutching his face for dear life.

"Touch me again, and it wont just be your nose that I'm breaking!"

She stormed off, pushing through the other two men, whose mouths were gaping in shock.

"And stop groaning, I didn't even hit you that hard, ya whiny bitch!"

Ashlee cussed more under her breathe, and sat down on a nearby bench, shutting her eyes till the red fire in the blood began to slowly fade away.

A warm, strong hand grabbed hold of Ashlees shoulder, and her hand shot up, palm smashing against someones nose.

"Ash, are you okay?" Maxs shocked voice wondered.

Ashlee opened her eyes, and her head shot up. "Max! Ray!" She turned to her right, to find Kai, an enormous smirk on his face.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Tyson stood up, holding his nose, " You are, by far, the most abnormal girl, I've ever met!"

Ashlees jaw dropped open, "I… I'm sorry Tyson. I didn't know it was you!"

Laughing, Max put a friendly arm around Ashlee, "He's fine Ash. He's just trying hard not to cry."

"Max, shut the hell up!"

Tysons eyes found Kai, and he spat, "What's so damn funny?!"

Ashlee looked at Kai, and Kai smiled. "Nothing."

Ray sighed, "Okay, okay. Enough drama. Tyson, cut it out. She hardly hit you. Max, we all know it's funny, but stop laughing. Could we go now?"

Tyson frowned, "Fine. Whatever."

Ashlee walked quietly behind the guys, eyes wandering.

Ray stopped, "Ash, you find a store?"

Ashlee smiled shyly, "No. Not yet."

"Are these not expensive enough for you?" Kai teased.

Blushing, Ashlee tucked her a strand of hair behind her pierced ear, "Nah, just haven't found the right one."

Tyson frowned, noticing the red in Ashlees tanned, beautiful face. "Yeah, well, could you pick a store?"

Ashlee glared, "Hey! Don't bug me! Shoppings a big deal to us woman, so shut up, and be patient!"

Kai smiled, and Max laughed loudly. "Oh man, Ashlee, I just adore you."

Ashlee put her hands on her hips, and then, her brilliant chocolate eyes lit up on fire.

"That's it! I've found it!"

All four guys looked to their right, and found a hardware store.

Ray smiled uncomfortably, "This Is the most expensive hardware store here, are you sure you want to buy something?"

"Are you insane? If whatever your buying costs too much, we're not helping you and…"

But Tyson stopped when he saw the enormous smile on Ashlees face.

"You guys go on ahead, just let me know where you are okay?" She waved and began walking into the store, but Kai grabbed her wrist.

"Kai?"

"I'll stay here with her. The city at night can be an unsafe place for someone so beautiful." He paused to watch her eyes grow wide, and her cheeks flush red, once again.

"We'll catch up with you guys later."

Tyson steamed.

"Whatever. Let's go…"

Ashlee smiled shyly, and her heart was racing. Kai let go of her wrist, and smiled politely, "I'll be right here on this bench if you need anything, okay?"

Nodding, she murmured, "Okay…"

About four hours later, Ashlee walked out of the store, a pleased grin on her face. "I'm sorry I took so long Kai, but I found it! The perfect gift!"

_Man, she sure knows how to take her time shopping. _

Kai shook his head, "No need to apologize. I'm glad you found what you were looking for. Was It expensive?"

Ashlee shifted uncomfortably, "Not really. I mean, it wasn't cheap, but I know Tyson's going to love it."

"Tyson?"

"Yes, I know I've been… sort of a pain, but I want him to know, that I do like him, as a friend, obviously. I thought this gift would help. Besides, I'm lucky, it was the last one there!"

Kai studied this girl in front of him, out of breathe from talking, her bangs fluttering in her face, a genuine and beautiful smile on her tanned face, and he sighed contently.

"Shall I walk you home? Ray called earlier, they're already home."

Ashlee smacked her forehead, "Oh wow! I had no idea it had gotten so late!"

Then, she turned so red, Kai wondered if she suddenly had gotten sick.

"What's wrong?"

"Kai, I made you wait for four hours! I'm so sorry…"

Kai reached up, and stroked the side of her face.

"Ashlee, let me walk you home."

"Wha? But Kai, I'm sure you're tired. I don't want to make you…"

Kai leaned in, his steel grey eyes piercing into Ashlees, "You owe me."

She nodded dizzily, "Oh, right. Okay."

The walk home was long, but the night was warm, and the air smelled of fresh cut grass, and you could practically smell summer.

"So, what was the move like?"

Ashlee looked up, "From America to here?"

_No, from the border of Canada. Jeez Ashlee!_

"Uhm. Yes, that move."

Ashlee was thankful it was dark out, where Kai wouldn't be able to see her scarlet face.

"Uh, it was hard in the beginning, but I got used to, because I met you guys. And also, it's thanks to Tyson…"

Now Kai was surprised, "Thanks to Tyson?"

Ashlee nodded, and looked up, "Well, Tyson sort of started the whole argument with me that day. If he hadn't said something, I would have never gotten the guts to talk to you guys or anything. It's really thanks to him, I was able to get the courage and just, be me around you guys. So that's another reason I got him that gift."

Kai stopped, and Ashlee realized they were at her front gate.

Kai smiled at Ashlee, _She's always thinking of someone else..._

"Thats very thoughtful of you. I'm sure whateve you got Tyson, he'll love."

Beaming, Ashlee nodded, "I sure hope so."

"Thanks for walking me home Kai, I'll see you tomorrow at the barbaque."

He pushed a strand of caramel hair out of Ashlees face, and leaned in to whisper,

"Anytime sweetheart."

Then, his lips brushed from her jawline, to the corner of her own lips, and he lightly kissed her.

Not excatly her cheek, not excatly her lips, leaving Ashlee a bit stunned.

"_O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
Being in night, all this is but a dream,  
Too flattering-sweet to be substantial_."

Ashlee faintly remembers the lines spoken by Romeo, in Shakespeares tragic love story.

Kai stroked her cheek, and Ashlee murmured,

"_Good night, good night! parting is such  
sweet sorrow..._ "

_Thank God for English class! _Ashlee cheered in her mind.

Kai smiled, and pressed his lips on Ashlees forehead, "Indeed it is."

Then, as swiftly as all of that had happened, it was over, and Kai walked the opposite dirction.

The intercom on the gate of Ashlees house, suddenly beeped, and her fathers booming voice was heard. "ARE YOU GOING TO STAND THERE ALL NIGHT?!"

Ashlee jumped, and her heart flew to her throat. She forgot the gate was still closed, and slammed right into it.

"OW!"

Blushing even more then when Kai kissed her, she looked around, hoping no one saw, opened the gate, and ran into her house, shaken from the expeirance with Kai, and her father scaring the bejesus out of her.

"Daddy! Why'd you do that?!" Ashlee screech, sliding off her boots, and storming into the kitchen. Mitchell laughed, while his wife, rolled her eyes behind him.

"You should have seen your face, it was priceless!"

Ashlee flushed, "It was not the least bit funny!"

But that made her Dad laugh even louder, wiping at tears that formed at the corners of his eyes. Ashlee walked over to her Mother, and hugged her tightly, pressing up on her tippy toes, to peck her Mothers flawless skin.

"Honey, I'll talk to your Father, why don't you take a nice shower, and go to bed?"

She shrugged, "Yeah, I guess."

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Sure the hell did!" Ashlee smiled.

Ashlees mother had her long, blonde hair pulled back into a messy, but cute bun. She had the brightest green eyes, and a smile that could warm even the coldest of hearts.

"Bella, honey, you would be laughing too if you saw the shock on Ashlees face!"

Isabella Mitchell frowned at her big kid of a husband, "I don't think so sweetheart."

Mitchell smiled, his blue eyes twinkling, "Liar."

He turned his attention to Ashlee, "Go shower honey, you look tired."

Ashlee stared at her blonde, blue/green eyed parents, and wished she could look like them.

No, they weren't her biological parents, but that fact never bothered Ashlee, because from the beginning, she knew that these two wonderful, people, were her real parents.

"Yeah, I guess I will. Night, love you." She turned, and walked down the hall.

A chorus of, "Night, Love you too," was heard as Ashlee slowly walked up stairs.

While lying in bed, Ashlee thought of Kai, whispering Romeos lines, and the way her skin was covered with goosebumps, and how she shivered, despite the warmth of the summer night.

"Hot damn...." She whispered to no one in particular.

She smiled at herself for remembering Juliets lines, and pumped a fist in the darkness of her room. "Hell yeah!"

Then, the hetic day got to the fifteen year old, and her body thanked her for the calm darkness that evenveloped her.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey hey! Chapter 6,

Looks like theres love in the air for Ashlee and Kai, but if you thought Ashlee and Tyson's relationship was easy to figure out, guess again! Comments, advice, are always loved.

Tootles~

Sukix3

Ashlee stopped before knocking on Tysons front door. She knew all the bladers were having a barbeque, and just a small party to relax before everyone and everything gets serious for the huge tournament.

She swallowed loudly, and rubbed her palms against her black dress. She looked down and examined her outfit.

_Don't be nervous. Check out yer outfit. Make sure look good._

A short black dress with sliver stars, and a tight fitted black vest. The dress was a bit low and she felt her chest was being exposed, but felt better with the vest to cover up more. She never wore girly shoes, instead she wore a pair of bright red converse to pop out against her black attire.

_Oh yeah, I'm hot. _

Ashlee smiled to herself, and thought, _I've been hanging out with the guys for about a week now, and we've all been good friends so far. I hope it'll work out with Tyson…._

Ashlee slowly moved her hand towards the big doors to knock, but suddenly, they fly open, and Max stands at the entrance, with a smile on his face.

"Whoa, you made it!"

_Way to give a girl a heart attack!_

Ashlees heart was pouding in her chest, and she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to relax.

Max cocked his head to one side, "Are you ok?"

_Oh yeah, you only scared the living shit outta me, I'm fine Max._

"Uh, yeah, I'm okay. Is Tyson in a bad mood?"

Max shook his head, "No he's fine, he's just stuffing his face like usual."

Ashlee nodded, "Oh okay,cool."

Max let her in, and the guys smiled at her. Miguel ran over, and poked her cheeks.

"Look at you! Don't you look cute?"

Ashlee moved his hands away, "Uh huh, real cute."

Tyson eyes followed Rei, and Rei hugged Ashlee.

"Oh great, she made it," Tyson muttered.

Tyson got up from the bench he was sitting at, and walked over to Ashlee.

She stared at him, and he stared back.

"Hi."

Ashlee frowned, "Hello."

Silence.

Crickets chirped.

_Awkward much?!_

"So."

Ashlee s' black eyes bore into Tyson s' and he nervously looked down.

"So." Ashlee repeated.

"You made it," Tyson murmured, still staring at a blade of grass.

Ashlee walked over slowly, and "Here."

Her arms extended to reveal a small red box.

Tyson stared, "A box. That's nice."

Rei slapped his forehead. "Idiot…"

Claude coughed and nudged Miguel, who laughed silently.

_A box. Really Tyson, because I thought it was an animals ass crack!_

Ashlee shook her head, biting her tongue.

"Um yeah, it's a gift. To you."

Tysons eyebows arched, and he stared at her. "Me?"

"No, it's for the neighbors. I thought I should show you first." She sighed.

"Sarcastic much?"

"Stupid much?!"

Max busted out laughing, and Daichi joined in.

Ashlee and Tyson glared at each other.

Kai raised en eyebrow, and realized it was the gift she had brought for Tyson the other day. He smiled at himself, remembering when he walked her home, but Rei cut through his blissful memory.

"Hey, Tyson, she got a gift. She's being nice, why don't you just accept it?" Rei muttered.

Tyson stared at Rei like he said, "Marry her and make pretty babies."

"Fine," he growled. He snatched it out of her hands, and opened it quickly.

It was a round, metal piece for his beyblade. The piece he had been looking for, for months.

He couldn't say a word.

"I knew you were looking for it, I heard you talking about it the other day, and well, when we went shopping, I thought, 'Oh perfect timing!', and thats why it took so long, I had to be sure it was the one, and I just wanted you to know, I do like you, as a friend, obviously, and I knew you'd like it, so I was like, 'Good, he won't hate me'...."

Tyson stared at the girl, while she rambled on nervously, her face red, her eyes a lighter, warmer color.

"Um. Thank you, I mean, this is really nice of you."

"Whoooooaaaa!" Daichi s' scratchy voice rang above the others low chatter.

"Look whose actually blushing! Check it out dudes, Ashlees like, beet red!"

_DAICHI, YOU STUPID MONKEY!_

Automatically, all eyes fell upon Ashlee's face. "Ah!" She looked down quickly, concentrating on grass. Tysons head popped up inches from her face, "Wow!" He exclaimed loudly, "You _are_ blushing!"

"SHUT UP!" She hissed.

Kai walked over, a smirk on his face, and he pushed Tyson out of the way.

"Hey!"

He extended his hand to cup Ashlees chin, and he forced her head up, her eyes wide, and honey colored now. Her face was crimson colored, and her lips were set into a thin line.

"My, my. You really are blushing Ashlee."

_Oh Kai, get away, you'll make me blush even more!_

_If I get turned on because he's holding my chin, I'll shoot myself. _

But Ashlee could feel feelings she never felt before creep all over her.

Kai smiled, he liked the way he made this girl stutter, and blush. He liked the way her eyes turn the softest of colors, and he loved the way she smiled when he said her name.

"Uh, hm, err…yeah."

Ashlee wanted to rip out her tongue.

"It's very cute."

"Um. Thank you?"

_Sometimes, Kais ability to make me talk like a complete and utter idiot, is quite frustrating._

Kai smiled, "Your welcome."

He let go of her chin, and Ashlee felt frozen. Tyson stared at her, "Anyway, before I was interrupted," He glared at Kai, who smirked, "I wanna thank you for the gift, and…."

But Ashlee wasn't listening. Her eyes were set on Kai, her heart was pounding away, ready to burst out of her rib cage. All she could hear was his voice, echoing in her ears.

Tyson could feel his face burn with shame, here he was, talking and talking, and the girl wasn't even listening!

"Hullo! Ashlee! Ya know, I was really thinking of giving you a chance, here!"

Ashlee shook her head mentally, "What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

Ashlee was taken back by his rude question, "There is nothing wrong with me, I haven't eaten anything all day, and I'm hungry."

"Well, you were staring at Kai, like he was the greatest person to ever walk on the Earth!"

Tala whistled, "Ashlees got a crush!"

"I'm just hungry!"

"Hungry for Kai!" Max teased.

"Shuddaup!"

Tyson reached up, and held Ashlees face firmly in his hands, "Thank you for the gift. Seriously, I've been looking for it everywhere, and it means alot to me that you went through all that trouble. So, thanks."

Tyson watched the girl blink several times, and she smiled, "It was nothing."

_She's so damn cute...._

Smiling weakly back, Tyson let go of her face, "Yeah, so let's eat."

The barbaque went on smoothly, everyone cracking jokes, and having a good time. Music played, and Ashlee would get up and dance with the other girls, twirling them around, and just goofing off.

One song in paticular got the guys to crack up watching Ashlee lip sing, and dance, being a complete goof.

It was Lady GaGa, "Let's Dance."

_"I've had a little bit too much, all of the people start to rush by, start to rush by...._

_Cant find my drink or man, where are my keys, I lost my phone,_

_Whats going on, on the floor? I love this record baby, but I cant see straight anymore...._

_Whats the name of this club, I can't remember, but it's all right, all right...."_

Hilary and Mariah fell over laughing, while Ashlee danced, and sang, shaking her butt and hips, grinding aganist some of the guys, and then twirling off to shake her butt in Mariahs face. Everyone laughed, and Ashlee cracked up, saying, "I know, I'm crazy."

At the end of the night, everyone made smores, and discussed the best smores are burnt, black on the outside, but gooey on the inside. Ashlee was the only one who disagreed, her face twisted in disgust, "Thats nasty!"

Tyson stared incredously at the girl, "What?!"

"I like mine toasted, a little brown, but not burnt, when they're black and taste like cinders."

"Strangest girl ever," Rei commented.

Max nodded, "Yep. But she's the coolest."

Ashlee stuck out her tongue, revealing a purple stud, "Better believe it!"

"Heyyy! When you'd get your tongue periced?!" Mariah seemed amazed.

Ashlee shrugged, "About two years ago. I just got it done all the way in the back, so my Dad wouldn't see in the beginning. He knows now, but he doesn't care anymore. He's used to it." She smiled.

Mariahs eyes were huge, "Did it hurt?"

"Nope."

"Wow. My parents are so strict, I'm not allowed to have ANYTHING peirced."

Ashlee giggled, "I wasn't allowed, but I got them done anyway."

Claude rose his eyebrows in surprise, "Them?"

"Uh huh, but I took most of them out."

Max chewed thoughtfully, "How many peircings did you have?"

"Uhm, my eyebrow, my nose, my lip, seven in my ear, my belly button, and my tongue."

"Whoa! Thats nineteen!" Mariah counted.

"Good to know you're brilliant at Math," Tyson snickered.

"You got all of those done, without you're Fathers permission?"

"Yessir. All nineteen, after awhile, he told me to take nose, lip, and eyebrow studs out."

"I dont see any holes though, " Claude muttered.

"Make up."

"So, where're the others?" Claude asked.

Ashlee flipped her head forward, pullling her long, thick mane of hair back, and pointed to her both her ears. "Seven in each."  
She stuck out her tongue, "Fifteen."

And then let loose her hair, and pointed to her stomache, though no one could see, "Sixteen."

"You're a little rebel, huh?" Rei grinned.

"You could say that," Ashlee winked.

Finally, it was time for everyone to leave. Ashlee helped clean up, and the only boys that stayed were Tyson, Max, Rei, and Kai.

Tyson held a strand of Ashlees caramel hair, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Ashlee smiled, "Sure, since I have no way of escaping."

He rolled his eyes, and they walked to a private room, Tyson slowing closing the door.

Ashlee's eyes got wide, "No, Please! I won't tell anyone you killed him! Just don't kill me!"

Tyson frowned, "Very funny."

"I know."

"I just wanted to thank you again for the gift, and to apologize for being such an ass to you. Seriously, I'm sorry."

Ashlee walked over to Tyson, and held one of his hands, "Hey don't worry about it. We're cool now, right?"

Tyson squeezed her hand, "Yeah, of course."

"So, no worries!"

But Tyson still looked worried, as though he were anticipating something.

"I have a gift for you too."

Now, Ashlee was surprised, "Really? When do I get it?.... I mean, gee, you didn't have to."

It worked.

Tyson smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"You get it now, but close your eyes."

So Ashlee did, and she listened to the crickets gentle song, and the twinkle of the bell chimes, when suddenly, Tyson kissed her.

_OMG?!_

Ashlee eyes shot open in surprise, and Tyson continued to kiss her. His lips moved in an unfamiliar way, rough, yet sweet.

But Ashlee didn't kiss him back, her lips would not move. She shut her eyes, and finally, Tyson stopped, pulling back, breathing hard.

Ashlee didn't know what to feel, her fingers crept up, to touch her lips, that tingled.

_What was that?! What was that?!?!!??! _Her mind screeched in confusion.

Tyson said nothing, but he leaned in quickly, and pecked her cheek.

"Good night Ashlee."

Ashlee opened her mouth, and all her words jumbled together, into a strange noise, when she realized with embearassment, that her voice cracked.

_Oh damn!_

Tyson turned around, "What did you say?"

_Smooth move, Chewbacca!_

Ashlee clamped her hands over her mouth, and she shook her head vigourously.

He stared at her, and then walked out of the room.

Ashlee sighed, "I fail at kissing. Absolute epic fail."

_______________________________________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Dewd,

Chapter 7.

Do continue with advice/comments.

I got really good advice from _'Ojou' Ribbon_

Thank you! I now I have really good ideas on how to improve my chapters/stories in the future.

I also got some very nice comments from _Marishka91_ and _Mangaaddict300_, thanks you guys.

Ashlee woke up quickly, rushing into the bathroom, and brushing her teeth for about ten minutes. _I cannot believe he kissed me._

She stared into the mirror, and frowned, disgusted. "Gross. Totally gross."

"Ashley, you're going to be late, _again_!"

Ashlee sighed as her Mothers voice rang in her ears, "I'm coming, I'm coming...."

Quickly putting on her uniform, which consisted of a t shirt, a blazer, a bow, and a pleated skirt, she ran downstairs, skipping breakfast, and running out the door.

"See you guys later!" She called to her parents, though they probably didn't hear her.

"Crap. Late...Again. Splendid."

Ashlee looked up and saw a girl with short, black hair, and pale skin. She had dark brown, almost black eyes, and was hugging Tyson, who was laughing. "Oh Tyson, you're so funny!"

Ashlee studied them for a moment, and then Tyson broke from the girls embrace, and ran over to her. "Hey Ash!"

Ashlee stared at him, and sighed, "Hi Tyson."

"What's up!"

"I just got to school Tyson, really, nothing is up."

Ashlee walked to the entrance of the school.

"Oh, so um, about last night..."

Ashlee stopped walking, "Yeah, about last night, Tyson, why did you kiss me?"

Tyson's face turned red, "Why? Well, why do you think, I like you."

She frowned, "Uh huh. You showed no interest in liking me before, so why the big difference?"

Tyson shrugged, "It was also a thank you for the gift."

"Okay, great, a hug would have been fine. You still didn't answer my question."

Now Tyson looked mad, "Look, why is it such a big deal that I kissed you?"

"Because I didn't want you to! You can't just come up and kiss me like that! Yeah, okay, I said we were cool, but that doesn't mean you can go around sticking your tongue in my mouth!"

Tyson frowned, "You liked it Ashlee. You're just pissy because Kai isn't the one to kiss you like that."

Ashlee felt her vein twitch.

"What did you say?"

Tyson shrugged, and called, "Hey Kyoko, come here for a second."

_What a brat!_ Ashlee thought furiously.

The girl with short black hair walked over, with a smile on her face, "What's up Tyson?"

Tyson pointed, "This is Ashlee."

Kykos smile disappeared, "Oh. So you're the hoe I've heard about."

Ashlee thought her eyes would pop out of her head, _Hoe?!_

"Wha?"

Tyson whistled, "Whoa, cat fight."

He laughed, and walked away, to the other guys who were standing around, and talking.

"Listen chick, Tyson's _my_ boyfriend, okay? So, stop flirting with him, and if I find out that you did _ANYTHING_ with him, I'll kick your ass, and make your life a living hell."

Ashlee was stunned, and she said nothing. The girl was inches from Ashlees face, and her eyes were full of hatred. "Bye."

She turned around, and walked quickly to Tyson.

The rest of the day wasn't any better; Kyoko would talk to a group of classmates, and once Ashlee walked past them, they'd glare in her direction, and whisper, "Slut. Hoe bag!"

_Great. Now I'm a slut._ Ashlee couldn't understand what that girl ment by, "_So you're the hoe I've heard about."_

Was Tyson calling her that behind her back?

She sat alone at lunch, even though Hilary had asked her to come sit with them. She needed time to think. Suddenly, a crumpled up peice of paper came flying at her empty table, into her lap.

"Uh...."

She looked up, hoping to see someone staring back, waiting for her to read it, but everyone's backs were turned to her, and the only people that stared, were the people giving her death's glare.

Ashlee shruddered, and opened up the paper. It told her to go to the bathroom, but it didn't say who it was from, or if it was even meant for her, because at the top of the note, it said, "ICHIGO."

Obviously, that wasn't Ashlee, but the note reminded her if she didn't go to the bathroom, then she wouldn't be allowed to go next class.

Reluctantly, Ashlee looked around, threw her lunch, and the note out, and walked to the bathroom, hoping no one would follow.

Ashlee jumped at the sound of a girl throwing up, and then, the stall door opened, and a girl with bleached hair walked out, wiping her mouth. Ashlee bit her lip, "Are you okay? I've got some mints, if it'll make the nausa go away."

She stared at Ashlee, and then spat, "The hell are you looking at hoe?!"

_Okay... It's not like I asked if you were okay or anything. Bitch._

Ashlee sighed, figuring starting a fight with this girl would accomplish nothing, but she suddenly felt the nerve to slap the girl, when she whispered, "You're gonna get jumped today after school."

_Everyone's saying that! I've heard all these rumors that I'm gonna get jumped!_

_Keep calm Ash, don't raise your voice, just conversate._

"What makes you say that?"

The girl took swished water in her mouth, spit it out, and then sighed, "Because the girl's here don't like you!"

"Everyone?"

"Look, we all know what you were doing last night at that barbaque.... Kyoko's not happy at all."

Ashlee almost laughed, "You mean that innocent kiss?! That was nothing, and Tyson's the one that kissed me! I even yelled at him for it earlier today."

The girl's brown eyes got big, and she murmured, "You kissed him too!"

Ashlee's stomache dropped, "Too?"

"Don't act innocent, and try and play dumb. We know you had you disgusting hands all over him yesterday. I can't believe you kissed him too, Kyoko'll be pissed."

Ashlee frowned, "I was not! I hung out with everyone that night, and I wasn't all over him!"

"Now you're going to lie? You're a hoe **and** a liar!"

Feeling helpless, Ashlee shook her head, and ran out of the bathroom.

The blonde girl watched her go, and then muttered, "You can come out now."

Kyoko walked out, a smile on her face. "I knew that would get her to spill what she really did!"

The blonde nodded, "You were right. She's such a slut!"

"I know. I'm always right about these things. Here's the fifty I promised."

The blonde girl took the money, and before leaving the bathroom, said, "You'd better kick her ass for messing around with your boyfriend. I know I would."

Kyokos smiled turned into a frown, "Yeah, I'm going to. Thanks for the help Nira."

At the end of the day, Ashlee got all of her books together quickly, and left the building.

Her mind was spinning. _Am I really going to get jumped? Who was saying all those untrue stuff about me and Tyson? What am I gonna do?!_

Suddenly, Kyoko stomped in front of Ashlee. Ashlee could feel her heart thudding in her chest.

"So, you kissed my boyfriend?"

"No. I didn't. He did."

Kyoko frowned, "Really? Because I heard it takes two people to kiss.."  
Ashlee prattled on nervously, "Oh well, not in my book. Only takes one to plant a kiss on someone else. And that "one" would be Tyson. So, you should go talk to him!"

Shifting her weight to the other leg, Ashlee tried unsuccessfully to get away from Kyoko, whose coal black eyes bore holes in her head.

"Don't try to be a smart ass with me!" Kyokos hand was so fast; Ashlee had no time to react.

The loud slap echoed in Ashlees ear. Her eyes went wide; and her cheek stung. Felt like small, pin sized needles were boring into her skin. The adrenaline was coursing through her veins, and her palms stung. She wanted to strike Kyoko as hard as she could; but something held her back.

Then, Kyoko slapped her again. And again.

She was screaming, and cussing. The only Ashlee could do was take the blows. She felt numb all over. Fire now. A bright glowing red. A click in her head.

And Ashlees fist was crushing Kyokos nose into her skull.

Blood poured, and Kyokos hand moved swiftly from Ashlees face to her own. She crouched and muffled cries were heard from the crying girl.

Ashlee was vaugly aware that there was crowd of people. She certainly wasn't aware that Tyson was standing there, jaw open, eyes wide with shock. Or that Kai too, had witnessed the punch.

Ashlee ran from the scene, ignoring the looks others gave her, running away to the safety of her home. Where things were far less chaotic, and everything seemed to make sense.


End file.
